Gradation of Love
by minamintsoo-haruki
Summary: Semua berjalan layaknya jarum jam. Terus berputar mengitari jam dan kembali pada tempat asalnya. Saat perputaran itulah semua berakhir dan memulai semuanya dengan lembaran baru. Tapi, bagaimana jika manusia tidak ingin memulai segalanya dan tak mau mengakhiri segalanya? Bagaimana jika manusia tidak mau menuruti perintah sang penguasa untuk terus mengikuti roda takdir? KyuMin FF :)
1. Chapter 1

_**60 Seconds**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog**_

_**.**_

Cinta, datang dengan sendirinya...

Cinta yang begitu tulus, hangat, dan jujur...

Aku mencari-cari dimana cinta itu berada... Cinta yang tak akan melepaskanku.

Aku menemukannya... cinta yang takkan pernah melepaskanku. Cinta yang abadi. Cinta yang tak akan pernah luntur dan meninggalkan diriku...

Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencintaimu... Selama bertahun-tahun kau mencintaiku... Selama itulah ikatan cinta mengikat hati kita menjadi satu...

Hingga suatu hari, kau datang menemuiku untuk memutuskan hubungan. Memutuskan ikatan yang selama ini sudah kita rangkai bersama...

Hatiku hancur dan tak ada perasaan sama sekali... Hatiku kini tertutup rapat oleh rantai yang mengunci hati dan batinku bersamaan. Tiada hari tanpa tangisan dan kekosongan. Hampa. Makanan yang kumakan terasa hambar tanpa dirimu di sisiku.

Aku menginginkan kita kembali bersama seperti dulu... Mengabdikan momen-momen indah kita kedalam sebuah buku jurnal kita bersama...

Tapi, kau sudah tak mencintaiku... Kau telah membuangku jauh-jauh dari hatimu yang lembut. Bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu hingga saat aku kembali, kita tetap tak bisa bersama..

Meski cinta kita abadi, kita tak dapat kembali bersatu...

.

.

.

_When the distance come, the failure coming more greater..._

_When we are become one, the pain coming more nothing's over..._

_When we're hurts, there's no mecidine to heal it again..._

_But, that's love... That's the truth of LOVE.._

_Love is a pain that's inside us.._

_._

_"Un sot trouve toujors un plus sot qui I'admire - Nicholas Bolieau _

.

.

.

Oke, ini memang repost. ada salah satu review yang tertarik dan minaa coba publish kembali. tentunya perbedaan alur juga ada.

kalau ada yang suka, akan minaa update bersamaan dengan dua atau tiga story baru.


	2. Chapter 1 : New Gradation

**60 Seconds**

**Chapter 1 : New Gradation**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, ect...**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : Story is Mine. Just inspirated by Sunggyu Infinite's 60 Sec Solo**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please : NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung, neo eodiseo_? Aku sudah di sini," gerutu seorang _namja _yang sedang duduk di sebuah kafe bandara.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-_ah_... Jalanan macet dan aku terjebak total. _Mianhae_... Tak apa, 'kan kau tunggu di Incheon? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," sahut seseorang di seberang line.

"Hhh... selalu saja seperti ini, Donghae _hyung_... Selalu. Saat kau menjemputku. Dan kau baru akan tiba di sini sekitar dua jam lagi. Pasti," desah _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun tadi pada _hyung_nya, Donghae.

"Iya, iya, _Arraseo..._ Akan _hyung_ usahakan secepat mungkin. _Mianhae_, Kyu. _Hyung_ janji akan menemanimu mencari referensi selama kau di Korea. _Yaksok_!", balasnya dengan nada sesal.

"_Eoh... ppali wa, Hae hyung_. Dan siap-siap saja kau akan ikut lembur bersamaku," sambung Kyuhyun datar dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Donghae.

"Hue? Kyuhyun-_ah_? _Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo..!?_ Kyu! Aissh... anak ini, seenakknya saja!", serunya membanting _earphone_ ke _dashboard_ yang ia pakai untuk menjawab telepon Kyuhyun tadi dari mobilnya. Lee Donghae, kakak sepupu Kyuhyun menggerutu tak jelas dan jelas-jelas kesal karena ulah Cho Kyuhyun, adik sepupunya yang selalu seenak jidatnya.

Ia pun menjadi emosi memperhatikan jalanan yang macet dan tak sabaran. Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, memandangi layar Samsung Note II-nya yang menjadi gelap setelah memutuskan telepon dengan hyungnya.

Kyuhyun menyeruput _ice cappucino_ ukuran mediumnya dan iseng menghidupkan kembali Samsung Note II-nya, mengecek email-email yang masuk.

Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Seharusnya ia memilih pulang sendiri dengan naik taksi daripada menerima bantuan dari kakak sepupunya yang sudah pasti akan—sangat—telat menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari pesawat Korean Airlines sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mendapati Donghae, kakak sepupunya belum datang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Starbucks. Kyuhyun sudah sangat ingat kebiasaan _hyung_nya yang satu ini. Selalu terlambat. Dan hal ini selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bosan setengah mati dan badmood. Ia malas melihat jadwal pekerjaannya jika bertujuan lain. Tapi, gara-gara Donghae ia terpaksa melakukannya. Setidaknya bisa memakan waktu.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat isi emailnya yang kelewat banyak dan melihat salah satu email dengan nama "Kim Ryeowook".

"_**Sajangnim**_**, maket yang dua minggu lalu Uee pesan sudah dikirimkan kemarin. Lalu, manager bagian interior ingin bertemu dengan anda untuk berkonsultasi. Kapan anda ada waktu? Beritahu saya saat anda mengecek jadwal anda.",** begitulah isi email dari asisten pribadinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia memijit belahan hidungnya yang berdenyut. Kyuhyun mengambil pen-nya, mulai membuka beberapa memo dan mencatat sesuatu di Samsung Note II-nya.

Setelah selesai, ia menutup Samsung Note II-nya dan kembali meminum _ice cappucinonya_ dengan datar, Kyuhyun sangat-sangat bosan. Ia bosan melihat pekerjaannya yang hampir _deadline_. Ia bosan menunggu. Ia bosan dengan keadaan bandara Incheon yang tak berubah. Semuanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang direktur arsitektur Korea termuda yang sangat berbakat. Sebagai direktur di Sparkling Design Corp; Ia tampan, tingginya ideal, bola matanya cokelat teduh dan hangat. Tubuhnya proposional, rambut hitam kecoklatan ikalnya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Fashionnya juga tak kalah dengan penampilannya. Biasanya para direktur atau seseorang yang bekedudukan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan besar cenderung selalu memakai jas formal yang membosankan. Bosan. Karena itulah, Kyuhyun meski seorang direktur besar tidak memakai jas. Ia lantas memakai kemeja garis-garis abu-abu dan dipadukan dengan jaket tebal cokelat triset. Ia juga memakai skinny jeans dan sepatu kets. Fashion Kyuhyun layaknya anak kuliahan yang sedang jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan sadar kalau ia seorang direktur besar jika tak mengenalnya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah berusia 26 tahun dan ia direktur termuda di antara semua direktur arsitek lainnya. Sebagai arsitek muda, ia disegani dan mengundang rasa iri dari junior yang pernah satu kampus dengannya. Bakatnya yang luar biasa akan bayangan aritmatika juga titik hilang dan geometri yang sangat sulit bisa ditaklukkannya dengan mudah. Tanpa sketsa pun, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana sebuah bangunan ketika sang klien menjelaskannya tanpa sketsa dasar.

Itu yang membedakannya dengan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun dengan mudah menjelaskan bagaimana komposisi dan perpaduan yang lebih baik dan padat. Sangat-sangat _perfect_. Itulah bayangan semua orang. Selain arsitek, ia juga bisa desain grafis dan furniture interior bahkan eksterior.

Jangan pernah kalian remehkan kemampuan matematikanya. Ia bisa menghitung jumlah bahan bangunan yang dibutuhkan layaknya arsitek bagian sipil. Semua hal bagian arsitek ia kuasai dengan sangat sempurna, dan itu jelas membuat semua orang berdecak kagum.

Ia juga dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya. Selain arsitek, ia juga bisa menyanyi dan memainkan piano dengan harmonis. Terutama klarinet yang jarang dikuasai oleh orang-orang kebanyakan. Kyuhyun selalu menantang dirinya dengan hal yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu ia diterima dengan mudah. Apalagi ia juga _fluent_ dengan dua bahasa utama di dunia ini.

Ah, perusahaan biro arsitek milik Kyuhyun juga memiliki beberapa cabang besar di dunia. Maka dari itu, ia cenderung lebih sering ke luar negeri dari pada menetap di rumahnya di Seoul. Ia sibuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya. Dan ia baru saja dari Singapore dan Shanghai untuk mengurusi sebuah apartemen yang sangat memakan waktu karena tenaga kerja yang kurang.

Haah... kalau bukan menyangkut pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun pasti sudah berdiam diri di rumahnya atau keliling Korea untuk mencari referensi yang cocok untuk bangunan barunya. Pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang supel dan ia sangat tak suka pada sesuatu yang tidak pas. Semuanya ingin terlihat sempurna. **Perfectionist**, begitulah. Ia tak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sangat memperhatikan semua yang berharga baginya. Tipikal namja yang setia dan romantis.

Banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ di perusahaannya yang mengincar Kyuhyun. Tapi, semuanya gagal karena Kyuhyun tak pernah menghiraukan dan selalu bersikap dingin. Sikap dingin itulah yang disukai semua orang, kecuali beberapa orang yang iri dan menganggapnya arogan.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita. Itu hanya sekilas bayangan pribadinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Donghae untuk menjemputnya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan ini sudah jam 11 hampir setengah 12. Kyuhyun sengaja memilih pesawat terakhir agar ia bisa tidur di pesawat dan bangun pagi hari dan tiba di Seoul jam 10.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan kembali memainkan Samsung Note II-nya. Tatapannya datar dan ia sangat bosan. Ia juga kehilangan ide untuk bangunan barunya. Saat ia mendapat inspirasi di dalam pesawat, ide itu hilang begitu saja saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Tak adakah yang bisa menarik perhatiannya sedikit saja? Koper besarnya saja ia biarkan begitu saja di samping meja bundarnya yang sedikit berantakan setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan camilannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata obsidiannya terlihat berair setelah ia menguap besar beberapa kali. Satu setengah jam Kyuhyun menunggu, itu artinya perkiraan setengah jam lagi Donghae datang. Oh, Kyuhyun berharap hyungnya yang satu itu bisa lebih cepat dan menghindari macet.

**BUK**

Suara hantaman kecil terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Dan ia mendengar suara yang soft dan imut berikutnya dengan nada cemas.

"_Akh! Jw-Jwosonghamnida!",_ serunya meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati yeoj—eh, _namja_ imut dengan gigi kelinci itu tengah membungkukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. _Namja_ imut itu kembali meminta maaf. _"Jwosonghamnida_, tuan. Sudah menyenggol koper anda," lanjutnya, menunjuk koper _sapphire blue_ Kyuhyun yang berhimpitan dengan koper pink milik _namja_ itu yang tak kalah besarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali sibuk dengan Samsung Note II-nya. _Namja _bergigi kelinci itu menghela nafas lega dan kembali berjalan dengan santai dan mengambil tempat duduk beberapa meja dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan _namja _imut yang tadi menyenggol kopernya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melakukannya dan sepertinya ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Tanpa berkedip, entah berapa lama Kyuhyun menatapnya intens.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan _namja_ itu duduk dan membiarkan koper besarnya di samping mejanya seperti dirinya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum manis dan memandangi luar cafe itu lewat jendela di sampingnya. _Namja_ itu memesan minuman yang sama dengannya. Dan semua itu terekam begitu saja di kepala Kyuhyun. _Style_ fashionnya aneh. _Namja_ itu memakai kaos putih dengan kelinci pink di tengahnya dan ia memakai jaket pink dengan nuansa _girly_.

_Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menumpu satu kakinya di atas pahanya yang lain dan menyeruput kopinya nikmat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada namja itu. Bukan _style _yang yang aneh, namun dirinya. Kyuhyun tanpa disadarinya melamun dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik namja asing itu. Entahlah, tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, inspirasi kembali muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Ia segera mengambil sebuah buku sedang dan pena antik dari buku itu. Ia mulai menggambar sketsa kasar yang terbayang begitu saja saat memandangi _namja_ asing yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mencatat segala yang diperlukannya. Kyuhyun mendesain rumah minimalis yang dominan berwarna pink, putih dan biru. Begitu juga dalamnya. Seolah mendapat durian runtuh, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan sketsa kasar dan denahnya sekaligus dalam waktu singkat.

Ia tersenyum, puas akan karyanya yang baru. Dan semua itu berterima kasihlah pada _namja _asing yang imut dan fashionnya yang aneh itu. Kyuhyun bisa mendapat ide dan rasa bosannya hilang seketika. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan _namja _itu. Memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah _namja _itu.

Ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa smartphonenya telah berdering dengan kencang. Saat sadar, Kyuhyun terkaget dan mengangkatnya terburu-buru.

"_Yeoboseyo_?", sapa Kyuhyun mengangkat Samsung Note II-nya. "Kyuhyun-_ah, hyung_ sudah di dalam bandara. Kau di mana?", tanyanya di seberang line yang ternyata Donghae.

"_Na_? Aku..masih di _Starbucks_. Datanglah kemari," balas Kyuhyun tenang. Tapi ia tak sadar kalau ucapannya kaku. Matanya masih tertuju pada _namja_ asing itu yang sibuk memainkan laptopnya.

Donghae mengernyit heran. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan adiknya yang suka mengomel padanya karena telat menjemput. Tapi, adiknya tak membentaknya sekarang. Donghae mendadak merinding saat ia berjalan masuk ke dalam dan mulai mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia punya firasat kalau adik tersayangnya itu akan mengomel saat mereka pulang ke rumahnya. Dan mengoceh lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"_Arraseo._ Aku akan kesana. Jangan kemana-mana," ucap Donghae, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sampai lupa waktu dan tak menyadari sudah menunggu sekian lama hanya karena _namja_ asing itu. Yang jelas, ia juga orang Seoul dari logat bicaranya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya rasa kesal dan bosannya bisa hilang seketika saat memandangi _namja_ itu. Dan itu menjadi sebuah nilai plus untuk namja itu. Entah siapa.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil iPhone miliknya yang sedari tadi dimatikan. Kyuhyun menghidupkan iPhonenya dan meletakkannya di samping Samsung Note II miliknya.

Tak lama setelah iPhone miliknya hidup, mulai berbunyilah iPhone itu tanpa henti. Kyuhyun segera mengambil iPhone hitamnya dan mengecek pesan, _misscall_, email, termasuk _voice mail_. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran dengan jumlah _miscall _dan pesan merangkap _voice mail_ itu banyak sekali. Lebih dari yang biasanya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka salah satu messege yang masuk. Dari asistennya, Kim Ryeowook**. "**_**Sajangnim**_**, ada pegawai baru di perusahaan kita. Profilnya sudah saya kirim ke data komputer anda. Dia akan menjadi sekretaris anda yang baru."** Membaca pesan itu, Kyuhyun mendadak aneh. Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Padahal, ini hanya tentang karyawan baru. Kenapa harus terlihat begitu _excited_? Tidak seperti dirinya saja.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. Ia merasa sudah tidak sabar kembali ke rumahnya dan mengecek profile orang baru itu. Entahlah, rasanya ia jadi bersemangat seperti baru menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya. Melupakan segara rasa kantuk dan lelah yang dari tadi menyerang dirinya,

Tepat Kyuhyun membereskan segala peralatan kerjanya, Donghae datang dengan nada ceria khasnya. "Yo, Kyu! _Eoremaniyo_!", serunya menghambur ke meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget lantas membelalakkan matanya.

"_Hy—Hyung_!? Sudah kubilang berhenti untuk mengagetkanku!", bentak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Lee Donghae, kakak sepupu Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cengirannya. "Hehe.. _mianhae_, Kyunnie-_ah_. Kau pastu sudah kebosanan menungguku. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang!" Donghae mengambil alih koper besar Kyuhyun dan mulai menariknya keluar. Sementara Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas dan menggantung tasnya di sisi bahu, mengikuti Donghae keluar dari Incheon Airport. Dan saat itu juga rasa lelah kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Bahkan tak menyadari namja imut itu sekilas meliriknya dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan proyekmu?", tanya Donghae sambil menyetir, melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalan raya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Hhh... ada masalah di beberapa bagian. Dan mereka kekurangan orang. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menyuruh yang lain untuk ikut membantu dengan upah yang sama. Hah... merepotkan saja," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menompang sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi jendela dan menerawang jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Sekitar sebulan, mungkin? Entahlah, ia juga tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sudah hampir musim gugur dan udara semakin dingin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dedaunan yang mulai gugur dan terlamun saat kembali mengingat _namj_a asing yang menurutnya imut itu. Sejenak, benaknya terbayang oleh wajah _namja_ yang asing itu.

"Omong-omong, Kyu. Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Yah.. seperti sungai Han?" Pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Tiba-tiba, aura mencengkam terasa di bulu kuduknya.

"Hyung... kau ingin menemaniku jalan setelah membiarkanku menunggu selama itu!? Aku lelah, Hae! Aku ingin istirahat!", seru Kyuhyun, memicingkan matanya membuat Donghae terlonjak.

"_Arraseo_... kita pulang. Kau tidurlah setelah ini. Aku tahu meski kau ingin istirahat, pekerjaanmu selalu menghambatmu dan membuatmu kurang tidur. Lihat saja kantung matamu yang sudah menebal," gurau Donghae, berusaha meredakan amarah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sekali Kyuhyun marah ia takkan pernah lolos.

Kyuhyun mengerang kecil sebelum menyamankan duduknya dan memejamkan mata. Donghae melirik sekilas adiknya. "Kau tak memarahiku seperti biasa, Kyu?"

"Tidak. Aku lelah dan memarahimu akan semakin menguras tenagaku. Aku tak mau penyakitku kambuh hanya karena terlalu emosi, Hae. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Donghae tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tidurlah, meski aku tahu kau tak pernah tidur selain di rumah. Lusa, baru kau masuk kerja. Hari ini dan besok kau harus istirahat full. Kau tak mau jatuh sakit, kan" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan kembali diam. Dan mereka kembali ke rumah dalam diam, hanya lagu instrumen klasik yang menemani mereka selama perjalanan.

.

.

**-60 Seconds-**

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Sebuah kasur _queen size_ dengan selimut besar hitam putih. Kopernya ia letakkan di samping lemari pakaiannya yang terbuat dari aluminium yang dilapisi cat berwarna coklat kalem. Cukup besar.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Kyuhyun langsung tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya. Mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus. Donghae yang saat itu mengajak Kyuhyun makan, menghela nafas berat saat mengingat kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Selalu tidur tanpa memikirkan waktu.

Yah, Donghae tak akan membangunkan Kyuhyun jika tak ada _emergency_. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan adiknya tidur dengan cukup dibandingkan membangunkannya untuk makan. Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah, terlebih saat memasuki rumah jalannya sudah sempoyongan.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan membentaknya jika menganggunya tidur, terlebih ia jarang bisa tidur nyenyak. Donghae melepaskan jaket, kaos kaki dan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyenyak. Meletakkan tas Kyuhyun di atas mejanya dan dua smartphone Kyuhyun di atas meja nakas sebelah kasurnya. Donghae menyelimuti Kyuhyun, keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan keadaan redup. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun bisa tidur cukup, setelah membisikkan kata-kata yang sangat sering Kyuhyun dengar di mana pun dan oleh siapa pun saat ia tidur, "Selamat tidur direktur Cho"

Rumah Kyuhyun saat ini adalah hasil rancangannya sendiri dan mendapat tempat yang strategis pula. Ia mendesainnya dengan gabungan antara minimalis dan elegan. Cat dinding di rumahnya ia cat sesuai dengan keadaan ruangan. Besar, dan dominan abu-abu.

Kamarnya sendiri pun ia cat warna abu-abu dan putih-hijau di atap. Terdapat sebuah kamar mandi yang cukup besar dan lemari-lemari yang tersusun rapi. Bukan lemari biasa, tetapi lemari yang memiliki ambalan miring dan tertutup. Kalian bisa bayangkan kamar sebuah arsitektur yang penuh dengan buku, namun di susun miring dan tegak? Juga di tutupi oleh kaca seperti lemari biasa. Juga lampu hiasan sebagai penerangan lemari.

Tipe ideal Kyuhyun sebagai arsitek, yaitu simple, halus, lembut, dan elegan.

Lee Donghae, kakak sepupu Kyuhyun dengan selisih 2 tahun. Sekarang, ia bekerja sebagai guru koreografer di sebuah studio dan sesekali ia pergi ke perusahaan entertaiment untuk melatih para _trainee_ yang akan menjadi artis kelak. Bisa dibilang, bakatnya di akui oleh entertaiment dan dia disuruh untuk melatih para trainee.

Dia juga populer di antara _trainee_ _yeoja_ yang sedang latihan. Donghe bisa dibilang ia termasuk kalangan muda meski sudah 28 tahun. Wajahnya tampan dan berotot dan lebih berisi dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun juga berotot, ia cenderung lebih kurus.

_Well_, secara keseluruhan ia juga termasuk _perfect._ Ibunya Donghae, kakaknya ibu Kyuhyun memiliki salon yang didesain oleh Kyuhyun. Keluarga yang oke sekali, ya? Ayah Kyuhyun adalah ketua yayasan pendidikan yang terkenal di Korea, juga memiliki cabang di beberapa luar negeri.

Sekilas, begitulah latar keluarga mereka yang menonjol.

.

.

**-60 Seconds-**

.

.

**Secretary's Area. Floor 21**

Lee Sungmin melangkah dengan ragu menuju ruangan tersebut. Dengan jas formal miliknya, ia menenteng sebuah tas hitam dan merapikan dandanannya. Teruatama rambut hitam kelamnya yang sangat lembut dan indah bagaikan mutiara hitam. Matanya melirik ke kanan—kiri, memperhatikan setiap sekretaris yang bekerja dengan tekun.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, selamat datang di _Sparkling Design Corporation_," sapa seseorang dengan suaranya yang terkesan nyaring.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara itu. Matanya mendapati seorang _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya dan tubuhnya yang kurus, berbalikan dengan tubuhnya yang montok. Juga memakai jas formal, hanya saja lebih bergaya dengan perpaduan warna gelap dan rompi.

"Ah, _ye... Anny-annyeong haseyo_..", sapa Sungmin gugup, membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat yang ia lihat sebagai seniornya, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dewasa.

_Namja _yang lebih kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya. "_Naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida._ Kamu bisa memanggilku Ryeowook, Sungmin _hyung_," ujarnya ramah.

Lee Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya imut. "_Hyung_? Kau lebih muda dariku _sunbaenim_?" Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Banyak yang mengira begitu, Sungmin _hyung_. Kenyataannya, usia kita selisih satu tahun. Aku 27 tahun, dan kau 28." Sungmin tercengo. "Dan... aku adalah asisten direktur yang akan menjadi bosmu."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. Ia menjabat tangan Ryeowook, asisten Kyuhyun. "_Bangapsumnida, Ryeowook-sshi."_

Ryeowook tersenyum, ia mulai mengajak Sungmin ke dalam ruangan direktur, alias Cho Kyuhyun. "Nah, ini adalah ruangan direktur Cho Kyuhyun. Disini, biasanya ia selalu tekun dan mencuekkan semua orang di sini jika sedang serius." Sungmin menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudku, jika direktur tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, ia tak akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja kerjanya. Ia sampai lupa waktu dan makan, semuanya!" Sungmin mengangakan mulutnya. "_Workaholic_?"

"Ya, kira-kira begitulah. Saat pertama kali bekerja dengannya, mungkin dia akan terkesan jutek, dingin dan kasar. Tapi, lama kelamaan kau akan menganggapnya hangat, ramah dan sopan jika sering bersamanya. Percayalah, kau juga akan betah sepertiku. Yah, pengecualian untuk sekretarisnya yang lama," jelas Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum. Perasaannya agak takut menghadapi atasan baru, tapi mendengar penjelasan sang asisten direktur, ia sedikit tenang.

"Sekarang, perhatikanlah setiap sudut ruangan kerja direktur Cho. Dan kau pasti tak akan bisa berkata apa-apa jika selesai memperhatikannya."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai mengitari ruangan yang sangat besar, namun penuh tersebut. Dimulai dari lantainya. Terbuat dari kayu lapis yang kasat dan berwarna abu-abu. Senyum tipis mulai terukir di wajahnya yang putih dan manis.

Lantai yang kasat dan terkesan hangat, dan tak akan licin jika kita berlari di atasnya. Sungmin memberi nilai 10.

Lee Sungmin menatap dinding yang setiap sudutnya di penuhi oleh rak-rak buku. Rak buku itu ukurannya sama, tapi tidak dengan ambalannya. Semuanya berbeda berdasarkan variasi dan warna yang berbeda, memberikan kesan segar dan muda. Buku-buku tersusun rapi tanpa cela dan disusun sedemikian rupa.

Senyuman lebar semakin terlihat di wajah Sungmin. Tambah lagi nilainya menjadi 40. Ia tak menyangka ruangan seorang arsitek besar bisa begitu rapi, lebih dari sebuah perpustakaan. Ditambah penerangan, plus 10 menjadi 50. Sungmin suka dengan ruangan ini. Ia kira, ruangan arsitek akan berantakkan akan buku dan kertas-kertas karton, tapi bayangannya salah besar. Semua yang disini sangat berbalikan dengan bayangannya.

Debu yang nyaris tak ada, rapi, penerangan yang cukup, dan yang paling penting udara yang segar. Senyum Sungmin semakin mengembang dan kini menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Ia memperhatikan meja sang direktur yang belum ia ketahui wajahnya. Benar-benar rapi. Sepertinya ia seorang _perfectionist_, eh? Kesukaan Sungmin.

Ia melihat meja kerjanya. Beberapa meter di samping depan meja direktur. Ia tersenyum. Ia tahu mejanya baru, dan itu sangat sesuai dengan seleranya. Sepertinya direktur tahu apa yang cocok untuknya. Terbuat dari kayu pilihan dengan warna oranye dan berputar seperti setengah lingkaran.

Oke, nilai 85 sudah ada di ujung lidah Sungmin. Dan itu pun langsung menjadi _perfec_t ketika melihat gorden, laci kerja dan penataan alat tulis serta design yang biasa banyak di rumah model, hiasan dinding berupa pusaran yang mustahil berwarna biru safir yang mengkilap dengan indah di mata Sungmin.

Saat selesai, Sungmin melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, bagaimana? Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, kan?", ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "_Eoh_, ini sangat-sangat jauh dari bayanganku dan ruangan ini sangat kusukai. Segalanya. Semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna. Aku tak menyangka bisa bekerja di sini, bersama direktur ini," ucapnya mantab.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Oh, ya, direktur ke mana? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi?" Sungmin kebingungan, sementara Ryeowook tersenyum misterius. Ia melirik arlojinya. "Sudah jam makan siang. Mau bicara sambil makan di kafetaria bawah?"

.

.

**-60 Seconds-**

.

.

"Jadi, kau belajar di Jepang sebelum kembali ke Korea?", tanya Ryeowook, memasukkan daging bulgogi dalam mulutnya.

"Iya. Kemarin aku baru kembali ke Korea setelah menerima pemberitahuan kalau aku lolos seleksi,", jawabnya, meneguk segelas teh.

"Hmm.."

"Ryeowook-_ssh_i, selama menjadi asisten pribadi _sajangnim_, apa menyenangkan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tak pernah bosan meladeninya. Jadi, kuharap kau juga begitu. Dia orang yang menarik, seperti dirimu."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Sungmin. "Aku suka gigi kelincimu. Sangat imut~" Sungmin tergelak. Ia hampir saja terdesak saat memakan _jjajangmyeonnya_. "I-Imut..?"

"Ya, kau seperti kelinci yang menjelma jadi manusia... Pasti Cho _sajangnim_ juga menyukaimu~" goda Ryeowook. Sungmin merona. Ia tak jarang dibilang mirip kelinci, tapi kalau bilang direktur juga menyukainya... rasanya berbeda.

"A-ah... _gomawo_..." Sungmin menyelesaikan makannya, termasuk Ryeowook.

Selesai makan, mereka berbincang sebentar, lalu mulai membicarakan direktur perusahaan arsitek ini.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kau sudah tahu biodata lengkap direktur Cho? Pemilik _Sparkling_ _Design Corp_. Ini?"

"Belum."

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tasnya. "Ini biodatanya. Sebaiknya kau baca lebih dulu dan mengingatnya jika tidak ingin celaka." Sungmin kurang mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia menyanggupinya.

"Apa direktur yang menyeleksi karyawan baru?", tanyanya mengambil map hitam itu, membaca tulisan di sana. '"CHO KYUHYUN", direktur perusahaan _Sparkling Design Corporation.'_

"Bukan. Dia saja baru kuberitahu tentangmu akan jadi sekretaris barunya, tapi aku belum memberi secara langsung profilemu. Ia sangat sibuk, kau tahu? Aku tak bisa bersamanya selalu, makanya aku membutuhkanmu agar bisa menemaninya."

Sungmin mengiyakan. "Lalu, dimana Cho _sajangnim_ sekarang? Ia tak kerja hari ini?"

"Tidak. Kemarin ia juga baru kembali dari luar negeri karena pekerjaannya. Ia pasti sedang istirahat dan memulihkan tenaganya. _Hyung_ bisa masuk mulai besok. Kau harus tahu, kakak sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya sangat protektif. Besok kau baru akan bertemu dengannya. Kujamin ia akan menerimamu. Aku akan menemanimu di hari pertama," jelas Ryeowook, "baca saja profilenya."

Sungmin membuka map tersebut. Ia melihat foto Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat, entah di mana. Wajahnya sangat muda, dan Sungmin sangat terkejut. Seperti hanya beberapa tahun selisihnya dengan direktur, seperti Ryeowook.

"Dia sangat muda, kan, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, melihat reaksi Sungmin yang membulatkan matanya. _So cute_~

Sungmin melihat tanggal lahir Kyuhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "3 Februari... tahun 1988!?", seru Sungmin. Ryeowook tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bereaksi seperti itu. Dia lebih muda dari kita, dan usianya 26. Dia direktur pertama di Korea yang berusia 26 tahun... Masih muda, tapi sudah jadi direktur! Hebat, kan bos kita?"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi ia juga bingung akan tanggal lahinya yang ternyata lebih muda darinya. Ia lebih tua 2 tahun...

"_Ya_, Sungmin _hyung_, jangan remehkan dia karena lebih muda. Ia bisa menjabat sebagai direktur karena kejeniusannya. Aku jamin, kau tak akan bisa berkutik melihat kepintarannya yang melewati batas."

Sungmin masih tak percaya, ia akan menjadi sekretaris pribadi direktur yang bahkan lebih muda darinya? Bagaikan mimpi saja...

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Sungmin _hyung_. Besok, datanglah ke sini jam delapan pagi. Aku akan menemanimu di hari pertamamu kerja." Ryeowook mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkannya dan membawa map itu bersamanya. Tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok...

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

Ini ceritanya terinspirasi oleh MV Sunggyu dengan judul yang sama. Tapi, alurnya sama sekali berbeda dengan Mvnya. Hanya endingnya saja yang akan sama.

Well, Minaa enggak tahu kalian suka atau enggak. Jeongmal mianhae kalau kalian tak suka...

Minaa hanya mencoba menulis dengan inspirasi cita-cita Minaa dengan bahasa Minaa sendiri. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita arsitek ini, ya ^^

Have a nice weekend!


End file.
